


All he ever wanted

by sararain0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Job, Fantasy, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Yaoi, and, au of canon, for surfacage, lots of them - Freeform, should i say more? x), sns week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sararain0/pseuds/sararain0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The au where the hokage couldn’t execute a certain international terrorist so he seals said terrorist instead.</p><p>A thousand years later, naruto stumbles on…something. Someone! Fuck knows what sasuke really is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [surfacage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surfacage/gifts).



> This is something I wrote for sns week and for an amazing art Surfacage did that I fell in love from the first sight. I worked so hard on this one and kept writing and deleting until I felt satisfied about what I was writing. Hope you all like it xD

“DON’T GO THERE NARUTO. HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TE-”

“Shh dog face, I just wanna see what are they hiding.”

“There’s a reason they are hiding it you fuck face. They’ll kill us if they find out.”

“If you’re that much of a chicken then you can just go back, why are you following me?”

Did they really have to keep fighting over what they both wanted to know? Every damn time they wanted to sneak into somewhere Kiba just ended up being a drama queen, just so he could blame it on Naruto afterwards if they’ve gotten caught.

They were just checking the school’s basement, there was nothing wrong with that! Right? Naruto just wanted to know why the hell was that old hag so overprotective of that place all the god damn time. She put THREE hiden cameras and two fingerprinted locks just at the front of it and always yelled at whoever that got close to it, specially Naruto. With or without Kiba he would find out what she was hiding!

“It’s your fault if we get caught.”

“Yeah because I tied you up and brought your sorry ass here, it’s not like the cameras already caught you following me.”

He stopped as soon as he heard his friends gasping in panic. Just by one look at his friend’s horrified face he burst out laughing.

“Wish I could take a picture of your face right now dude.” He said as he patted on Kiba’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, you’ll live.”

“SHUT UP. Why didn’t you tell me there were cameras around?” A hard shove was his other respond but even that didn’t stop Naruto from laughing. They were lucky the dark tunnel they were in had thick walls and wouldn’t let the sound out…It was probably because of Tsunade’s protectiveness over whatever that was there. Well, at least this one was in their favor.

“Because I know where are the tapes of her cameras and I can make them disappear as soon as we get home.” Kiba was still pissed at him for hiding that part but he let out a sigh of relief and shook his head.

“You suck.” He turned his head to look around and see where they were.“I should have brough my dog, I think we’re lost. What kind of basement is this anyway? It even has a freaking map and It smells like no one had been here for years.”

“You’re as good as your dog so we don’t need him barking all over ou-”

“Wait, What’s this smell?” Kiba cut his words and started sniffing around, he really was like a dog sometimes! Naruto could never understand how was that even possible.

“What smell?”

There was no answer he could give him to say what he was smelling. It was unlike anything he’s smelled and something told him it didn’t mean anything good. He started walking, tracking the smell from one tunnel to another and Naruto just followed him with a lifted eyebrow. He could see from the map that they were going to a right direction since there was a high lighted spot where they were going. It didn’t take them long until they reached to a larg door. The door was a huge wooden door and there wasn’t even any locks on it. He started walking again toward it but stopped when he reached the door, maybe it was better for Naruto to open it. It was his idea anyway.

He stood aside and motioned at Naruto to open the door with his head. Naruto just rolled his eyes before putting his hand on the handle. He had to admit, he was really nervous! But he was also excited about finally finding out about what was behind those door in their basement. He smirked in excitement but the smirk vanished as soon as he opened the door and a huge light filled all his vision and took him inside itself. Last thing he heard was the sound of his bestfriend shouting his name before finding himself in another room.

He blinked a few times, trying to figuer out what the hell just happened. He was in a cleaned room full of sunlight. There were pictures of people on the wall and a huge desk in front of him. There was also a white cloack on the side of the desk and huge windows all over the place. He looked back to see where Kiba was but he found nothing but a huge door behind him, The door looked similar to the one he opened but it looked newer!

Okay, now he was about to freak out. How did everything just disappear and where the hell was he? It had to be a dream. That’s what he told himself. Things like that only happened on movies and dreams so it HAD to be one. He shook his head, deciding looking around was better than just panicking.

He got closer to the desk, looking around to find anything interesting. He could see pictures of everyone that he know there, his dad, Tsunade, Even his teacher Kakashi! Heh, they were even dressing funny in those pictures. All of them seemed to be wearing…

He looked at the cloack beside the table. That was what they were wearing, only the signs were different. He picked it up and looked at it, It was actually cool. It looked like one of those stuffs that anime characters usually wore all the time. He looked at the words written on it and tried to read them and that was all he needed to do before almost getting a heart attack by Feeling like the cloth was moving in his hand. He actually jumped back and let out a yell and threw the cloth away. As soon as it was about to fall on the ground he saw another figure standing right in front of him, dressed in the same cloack he just threw away. He stood stunned as the figure watched him with wide black eyes. His own blue eyes were even wider than the guy in front of him and his voice was lost because of the shock.

He lowered his hand when he realized he never dropped it after throwing that thing away. What the hell just happened?Who the hell was he? A flash of red eyes took his attention. There was something about those eyes, he couldn’t put his finger on what but something about it was so…familiar? If that even make sense! The red orbs had the most uniqe shape he’d ever seen and some how…it was scary! But he didn’t know the guy! If he even was a guy! I mean those eyes and what happened couldn’t be normal, right?

“I can’t believe you actually did that!” 

He heard a soft whisper from the boy. What was he even talking about? The guy looked shocked as if even he was wierd out over being there. He wondered who- what he even was!

“A map leaded me to you…You’re not a pokemon are you?”

“What the fuck is a pokemon?” Oh shit! He sounded pissed. He just touched a cloack for fucks sake, why did it make him that pissed?

“Whoa whoa, calm down, Are you like…a forest spirit then?”

“A what?” Okay, this dude was really making Naruto feel like an idiot with the way he asked those questions. How did he expect Naruto to guess that easily? At least give him a hint damn it. It’s like in movies when the main character suddenly…wait a minute…

“ Oh my god…Am i in a studio ghibli movie?”

"You piece of shit naruto what the fuck did you do?” The guy didn’t even answer his question, what an ass! And…Did he just called him by his name?

“Wait how do you know my name? I KNEW IT YOU’RE A DRYAD!!!”

“ W…hat - it’s me you moron.” 

“And who are YOU? I donno you dude.”

The guy’s eyes widened for a second before changing color to a deep shade of dark gray (Almost black) and look atthe ground in confussion. His deep frown and narrowed eyes told Naruto that he had no idea what was happening there either. 

“You don’t know me…But…” The guy looked up but closed his mouth and lifted an eyebrow in understanding when he looked better at Naruto and his clothing. 

“ What year is it?”

“ Uh…2016…oh oh is this like in the movies!” 

“There is no movie usuratonkachi, you just unsealed me.”

“I…ehh…I did what?”

——————————

What did he do to deserve being in this mess? He didn’t even know what was going on! He knew he had been in that shit for a while and given to what Naruto was wearing and those weird things around his ears, he seemed to be from another world…Another time. There was also something different about his chakra! It seemed weak as if it wasn’t trained as it used to be! Another thing that confused him the most was how young Naruto looked. The last time he saw him he was around nineteen or twenty but he looked somehow younger! As if he was hardly eighteen.

“Are you really Naruto?” He asked, not bothering to answer him again.

“Yeaaah…Namikaze Naruto. But how do you know that?”

Namikaze? Since when? “I know you…but not really you. You look younger and different. The one I knew was Uzumaki Naruto.”

“What? Dude! That’s from my mom, I took my dad’s last name…And I donno you, really. What are you?”

"An Uchiha.” 

“A what?”

“Take me to the place you came from. I want to know where I am first, then I’ll answer all your questions.”

Talking to him wouldn’t give him anything. At least he knew Naruto and he knew more about what must have been going on so maybe if he could see around he could come to a conclussion of what was going on.

“I’d do that but y’know, we’re kinda stocked because I donno where the hell are we. I was just looking in the basement with Kiba and when I opened the door suddenly boom, I’m here…Maybe Tsunade did all this. That old hag probably planned it. Did she buy you? Are you an actor or something.”

Wait what? Actor? Kiba? Tsunade? Then they all were here but what basement? And why would he be an actor? He let out a sigh before activating his sharingan again and looking around. This wasn’t a real world, it was a genjutsu. They were probably both in one and the only way out was breaking the spell. He put his hand together and tried to release some chakra as he closed his eyes. The next thing he saw was someone trying to wake him up.

“Hey buddy, you okay? Naruto wake the hell up, there is someone else in the room. I guess it’s where Tsunade take her prisoners.”

“I’m up mom, just gimme another minute.”

“I said wake up, do I even sound like your mom? Get the hell up.”

He could recognize the sounds. One was from one of his old classmates Kiba and the next was the same Usuratonkachi who was just stocked in that genjutsu with him in the hokage tower. He sat up and started massaging his eyes, his sharingan was not active anymore so it was hard to look around in the darkness. Naruto stood up and looked at him a second latter, letting out a gaspe when he saw Sasuke again.

“Shit, I thought it was just a dream!”

“What are you talking about?” It was kiba who asked. 

“I took you out of there to…This basement! Now take me out.”

That was when Kiba actually hit Naruto in the shoulder. Sasuke didn’t know why he did it but honesty, he wasn’t even ineterested to know.

“You told him you’ll go out with him if he takes you here? And when did you even do it? We came together.”

“Shut up dog face. He was just…in a dream and we talked and…Ahhhh, it’s too fucking confusing but he’s not after my ass or anything.”

“I think you need a check up for your head. I think you kick it to the door so hard before passing out.”

Did he really have to listen to all these? “Are we done yet? We should keep moving.”

Both teenagers turnd to look at him as Sasuke got up and started walking.

“Wait, you don’t even know the way.” Naruto said before rushing toward him to show him the way.

“Don’t take him out Naruto. He’s a bossy boyfriend.”

“HE’S NOT MY GOD DAMN BOYFRIEND YOU DOG FACE.”

—————————— 

Why was he take this guy to his home again? I mean seriously, he didn’teven know if the guy was real! If it wasn’t for all the people who were eying him he’d say it was just his imagination. Kiba said he passed out after opening the door, then how did he talk to that guy? He didn’t even know his name. 

“Hey I forgot to ask, what was your name again?”

“Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke.”

“What’s with that cloths your wearing? I mean I’m not judging but that skirt of yours is kinda…Y’know?”

Sasuke stopped in the middle of their way and folded his hands in front of himself. Naruto stopped too, lifting an eyebrow to question his action.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“You really think nothing in wrong with that skirty robe thingy that doesn’t even do much to hide your upper part? Come on, it’s like your going to cosplay or to a holloween party or something.”

“Going to a what?”

Naruto just sghed before walking again. How could he be so clueless about everything? “Nothing dude, this is my home. Just lets get upstairs and then you can see where I live.”

Sasuke didn’t answer anymore and just looked around as they walked up the stairs. Naruto paused when they reached the door and he saw unfamiliar shoes in front of it. It seemed they had companies!

“Take off your shoes, Mum don’t like it when people don’t do it.”

He said before threwing his own shoes away and rushing inside, he had a nice idea of who the guest could have been.

“Naruto!” 

Sasuke was almost entering the apartment when his heart almost stopped after hearing the voice…it was…

“Itachi! Yo dude, where have you been?”

Itachi? But…He was dead! He was…it was impossible! Did that mean that he was dead too? Maybe they all were and he was finally there to see his family! He swallowed hardly before walking in. He bit his lips not to say anything or cry when he saw them…All of them! His mother, father and Itachi…They were all there, smiling as Naruto talked to them and…Oh, he knew one of the other people in the room too. It was the fourth and from the look of it he could say the other one must have been Naruto’s mother! They were all alive and talking like nothing had ever happened. 

His eyes finally got the sight of his mother’s deep black eyes and he almost stopped breathing. She had a strange look on her face, did she knew him?

“Naruto, don’t you want to interduce your friend?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened again. He had to do all he could to look normal in front of them. It was her, he knew her voice like a song he knew by heart but she didn’t know him. She didn’t know him…She…

“His name’s Sasuke. I just met him today!”

“Sasuke…If I didn’t know better I’d say I knew him. He looks just like an Uchiha.”

With that Naruto’s eyes widened and Sasuke just looked down, He remembered that Sasuke said he was an Uchiha. None of them knew him! Sasuke always imagined meeting them again, imagined saying sorry and saying that he always loved them…but it was so cruel not to even have that chance. He always wished, dreamed of the day he could see them again…But not like this. 

Naruto Shut him a look before, he did not know why but he could sense the strange vibes from Sasuke and he knew for some unknown reasons, Sasuke knew them and staying there was a bad idea.

“I have to get him to show him my laptop though, he said he’s an expert.”

And with that, they both walked to his room, more like Naruto dragged him because Sasuke didn’t even seem to be aware he was walking, he seemed like nothing but a lifeless doll.

——————

After hours of being in Naruto’s room, Sasuke still didn’t still want to talk. He just sat on Naruto’s bed, looking at the ground, not even saying a word. Naruto decided not to push it, he could see something was really wrong and maybe giving the guy some space was the best thing he could do! 

He started texting his friends and searching in net, looking at Sasuke every a few seconds just to find him as lifeless as before. It was getting late, he had been like that for hours and he wasn’t sure if he could keep him in his house. They were strangers, what if he was dangerous?

He sat beside Sasuke, taking a few seconds before speaking. “Look, I don’t wanna push you or anything…But what was up with what happened in the living room?”

Sasuke just stared at the ground for a few seconds before finally talking. “They don’t remember me.”

“Well, cuz they don’t know you.”

Sasuke bit his lip, how could they not know them? He was their child! He spent his whole life thinking of them, feeling guilty for them and wanting to meet them but…What kind of punishment was that? For letting them die, for not bringing justice to their death..For giving up over…

He looked at Naruto, wondering if it was really worth it. Now he was in a world that no one knew or cared about him, stocked for God knew how long and even the person who said he would never gave up on him didn’t know him. He massaged his temper. It really was unfair…”Why didn’t you just kill me Naruto?”

“What?”

“All those times, you had many chances but kept going about bonds and friendship and now look at us, was this really what I lived for?”

“Ehhh dude, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

That was IT. How dare he let him live and go back on his words by forgetting. He had no fucking right to do that. He finally looked at him before activating his sharingan.

“Wohh dude, wha-”

“You said you wanna know right? Then I’ll let you see it all.”

Latter on, he would course himself for doing that but at the moment he was too fucking angry and done with everyone and everything to give a damn. He knew how the genjutsu worked and he made sure to do it with enough avidences. 

It started by showing a little Sasuke, jumping and running to play with his older brother. The brother he admired more than anyone, even his father who was cooler than anyone around. The head of police and stronger than most of Uchihas around. He wanted to be just like both of them, a police and an honorable Uchiha. He wanted to be someone his mother could love the most and be proud of.

Then that night happened and crushed everything he had, his wishes, his future, his family, his mental stability, EVERYTHING. He felt Naruto shiver on the bed as he showed him how his once admirable brother killed everyone one by one, including his parents and how he cried, leaving Sasuke behind. 

He showed him how he tried to live alone in a place that still smells like his parents. He showed him how he pushed all the bonds away and how he believed avenging them was what he really had to do. He showed him how one person kept distracting him from his goal and how he kept making him feel less alone by knowing that there was someone who could understand. He could swear Naruto’s eyes turned into a lighter shade of blue as he saw himself and Sasuke, watching each other from far and smiling. 

He showed their fights, he showed him how he almost died protecting him because his body just moved on its own. He showed him their friends, their exams, their missions and everything else. He showed him the time he was leaving the village and how they fought. How he had to develop his sharingan just to keep fighting and how Naruto kept yelling that there was no way he’d let him go to someone like Orochimaru who wanted nothing from him but his body.

He showed him how he looked at him that night, kneeling on top of him as the rain cooled his body, knowing that the bond was already too strong to break, knowing that he didn’t want to use him for his goal anymore and left him there before chosing the most dangerous way for the same goal which was killing Itachi. He showed him the way he was treated by Orochimaru and how he almost killed him. He showed him how he saw Itachi again and watched him die, thinking he was the reason of his death. Feeling guilty over his death and wanting nothing but falling into a bubble of darkness where there was no light to remind him of what he’d done and how lonely and broken he was.

He showed him how devastated he felt when he realized the truth about Itachi from Obito and how lonely and full of hatred he felt, until they met again and Naruto told that he wasn’t alone and he could understand…Someone who could understand, someone who still cared, someone who knew the truth and still cared. Someone who was even wiling to dieand forgetabout his owngoal to help him shouldering all those guilts and hatreds…the same person who kept distractinghim in their childhood and he never got the gutts to really destroy. Naruto’s body relaxed at that point and he moved on to when he saw Itachi again. He showed him how he felt when he saw Itachi again. Feeling hopeless as Itachi still tried to run away but at peace when he realized Itachi would love him no matter what,even if he wasn’t an avenger. 

The war and their fight was what he showed next. Strangely enough, blue eyes were tearing up as he showed their final clash. Two bodies lying beside each other, almost bleeding to death. 

“Why do you go this far for me?”

“I can’t explain it. It’s just…every time I see you shouldering those pains, it just hurts. It hurts so much that I can’t leave you alone!”

Just like how it hurt Sasuke when things were reversed…Naruto couldn’t understand but Sasuke knew what it was…Love! He knew it from the second he left Naruto alive first time they fought there.

“Stay alive and help me do this cooperation.”

So he did, even though he was already ready to die…But just like how he predicted, others didn’t accept him as easy as Naruto did. They all wanted their Hokage to kill him.

“Just do it Naruto. This way you can reach our goal by playing your role as the Hokage. I don’t mind being a sacrifice.”

“I can’t… I’m the hokage, I won’t let this happen.”

“You have to, there is no other way.”

“There is.”

And with that, the genjutsu stopped. Naruto was breathing soo hard, Sweat was falling from his face. At least now he knew, now he knew who sasuke was. Now he knew about the promises and the reason Sasuke was there…Where ever that was. 

“Sasuke…I…”

That was all the blond managed to say before falling on the bed. Sasuke called his name but it was too late, he was passed out from the shock of everything. He should have known better not to show him all that, just telling him was fine…Shit, what had he done?

——————–

Have you ever wondered that what if the world you are living in is not real? What if you’re already dead? or what if you’ve already lived another life, made promises that you never knew about?

What was the real world? Who was the real Naruto? those flash backs that Sasuke showed wasn’t the only thing Naruto remembered, it was like a key to many other memories. 

He couldn’t remember everything but he could remember the things that he wished he never could remember again. Loneliness, shame, guilt… Having no one to care, having no one to smile at you…Realizing that the only one who smiled at you those days was the one who did it when you weren’t looking. Remembering what it felt to be hated by everyone and doubting them when they suddenly start worshipping you. 

Naruto opens his eyes, wish he couldn’t…Wish everything was all a dream because he didn’t even know who he was or what was real anymore. He looked at the other figure staring at him from the chair next to his bed. 

“Your mother came to check on us, I told her you are sleep and I’m staying.”

His mother…Kushina!

‘I was kyubi’s pervious Jinchuriky.’

‘ I wish I could stay with you longer. ‘

‘Thank you for being born to us.’

She’s Alive! His eyes widened as if it just hit him even though he already knew these even from the start! The tears speared from his eyes, he didn’t even care about Sasuke seeing them, he didn’t even know he was crying, he felt too numb to feel the tears.

"What about your family?”

He asked, knowing full well that seeing his family must have been even more painful than what Naruto was feeling over the shock. Now many things about Sasuke made sense. His clothing, his reactions and the way he found him. 

“They left after we got here, I could sense their chakras. It’s not as strong as before but they still have the same chakras.”

The silence that took place between them was heavy but not unwanted. As if just by staying like that they could already understand. Even after all that happened between them, after all the pains and happinesses, they were still there, staring at each other in dark.

“Who do you think we are Sasuke? I don’t even know who I am anymore…”

A mocking sigh was his respond, he could see the way Sasuke shook his head and smiled. “You are still the same Usuratonkachi that I knew, just a bit younger.”

Somehow, it actually made him laugh a bit but the laugh sounded like a sob and let Naruto know about the tears. He brought his hands up to wipe them up, suddenly feeling like he shouldn’t show weaknesses. 

“I still feel like it’s a dream. I feel like any moments I’ll wake up and start a new day, go to school, run away from my mum yelling at me to eat break fast and talking to Kiba. Pranking on teachers…Being forced to study by Sakura and playing video games…The person and the people that we were were just so different.”

Heh, Sasuke could relate. This world wasn’t like the one they were used to at all. No wars, no dead clans, no abandoned orphans no missions and no Ninjas. “So that’s what you do these days huh?” He mocked and another laugh found itself out of Naruto’s mouth, this time sounding like a real laugh, it brought a smile on Sasuke’s lips too. The rest of the night passed by them talking about the past, not even knwong how the morning came.

———————————-

"I’m not coming.”

“Yes you are, and put these on. You can’t stay here when I go.”

“Why not? And take that disgusting banana out of my face, I don’t wear bright colors.”

“Just do it damn it.”

“Naruto I’m serious, I’m not coming.”

“Me too , You can’t stay here. I don’t…live alone anymore. My parents can get weird out.”

Sasuke just sighed. He could see where Naruto was coming from but seriously, where was he supposed to go? It wasn’t like he could go to school with Naruto and he didn’t know anywhere else. This world was so different with the one he was used to…He just didn’t want to be out, not alone! But he was already alone wasn’t he? I mean he was in a strange world that he had no idea how worked with no real help. He already trusted Naruto once and failed, could he really do it again? He didn’t think so. Who else was there for him? No one! Just like those days when he lost his clan…there is no one there Sasuke, you have to go out there and see things for yourself, it won’t work the way you want to make it work. He thought as he stared down, it really wasn’t time to hide in Naruto’s house, he was probably stocked in that world so he had to start deciding what to do from then on. 

“Give me another darker shirt.”

“Sasuke I told you yoy can_…Wait what? You are coming?”

“It’s not like I can stay here forever.”

Naruto didn’t know why his heart almost skipped a beat when he heard it. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. Bad because Sasuke might have said it because he didn’t want to stay with Naruto anymore or didn’t trust him and good because maybe because he was accepting his surrendering? Maybe he was trying to accept this new world, the world Naruto knew, the world which was connected to the new Naruto.

“You know what? I’m coming with ya. Who cares about school anyway? I wanna show you around, I can’t let you go off by yourself. I should still get there after a while or they’ll call my parents so we can just hangout before going there together. They’ll let you in if I say I’m just showing you around. Put this one on, it’s black.”

Sasuke just stared at him for a while, not sure what to say after that. A part of him was happy he had someone to guide him but a part of him didn’t want it…”I can see that you moron.”

————————-

Strange, that was all he could think of as the day passed. Actually, many things were similar to the world he was used to. Breakfasts, some stores, people’s usual uncaring stares in streets…So damn similar, yet so different! 

the buildings,the cars and the annoying sounds those made, digital devices, the clothings, the way people talked and the way all the streets and places looked like!How could things be that different while people inside were still the same? 

The walked outside all day, looking around on different things. First they went to take a walk at a part near Naruto’s house, it was crowded. Children were playing, couples were walking hands in hands, girls were showing each other their textsin their phones for laughing, it was actually…Nice? No nice wasn’t the right word, it was mostly relaxing. None of them knew about the world Sasuke was from and they weren’t aware of the hate that destroyed the life of many people in that generation. People in konoha were the same, smiling and acting like they were having the best years of their lives even with all the wars and attacks in Konoha.

Naruto told him about how crowded the park could get on Saturdays and Sundays and how much he spent time there with his friends and some of his…special friends.

“I can’t believe you managed to date with some girls in this world.”

“shut up bastard, I was always awesome but I didn’t have time for dating.”

“What was stopping you?”

There was no answer, because even though Sasuke was acting obvious, they both knew why. Because Saving Sasuke was always more important than everything, more than any dates or any goals. Naruto didn’t talk again as they walked. He just stared at the ground with a strange expression on his face, Sasuke decided the silent was alright at the moment, they could just walk for now and try to forget about who they were…Maybe it was actually a good thing, a new beginning in a new place!

They exited the park and walked into some stores. The clothings that were avalable there were mostly the kind Naruto was wearing. Maybe some of them actually looked normal and the way people used to wear them around Sasuke. It didn’t take long until Naruto dragged him out of all the stores and started walking toward his school. It was already late and for God’s sake, Shopping was borring and they didn’t even have money to buy shit so why were they even there? 

The first thing Sasuke saw as he walked in was the guy he never thought he’d meet again. “Asuma, just open the door dude. I know I’m late but I had to take my buddy here to show him around. He wants to see if he can study here or not.”

He remembered that guy. They weren’t close or anything but seeing him alive again reminded him that he was lost, in a place full of his past’s ghosts. It’s funy that he remembered something that he already knew. Where there more samiliar people there too? 

Yes, he could see many familiar faces in that school.They were the same people but they didn’t act like themselves, not really. Sakura…she was there but she wasn’t following him anymore, nor was Ino! Not that he minded he was just shocked of what he was seeing. Both of them, sitting too closely to each other, one taking the other one’s hand before leaning and whispering something in her ears. The blushes on their faces could show what was going on…He didn’t know what to think of that! He was just shocked. 

As the day passed he saw more strange things. He saw Lee lying on a stair playing a video game in his hands and yelling for his victory. He saw Neji talking to her cusin like they were the best of friends and Hinata answering like she hadno shyness in herself around him. He saw Shikamaru helping theirteachers instead of laying somewhere lazily like he always did. 

how could they even all end up in this same place? Those were the same people but they didn’t act like themselves! Or so he thought! Until he went to classes and Saw how Sakura started catching up to lessons and how she talked to Naruto they way she always did. He saw how Shikamaru slep in the class. Until he saw how Kiba started talking to them like always and how Hinata blushed every time Naruto talked.

‘ I don’t even know who I am anymore. The person and the people that we were were just so different ’ He thought about it harder in the class. The lessons were boring and unworthy of listening to anyway so he let himself think for the rest of the first period. Now he understood what he meant better. Living around those people, thinking you knew them but then you realize it was all just a lie because they were different people before…Or maybe it was the other way around. And what did that make them? Who was Naruto? Was he the Hokage everyone began to admire or the teenager sitting beside him? What Was Sasuke? A man that everyone wanted dead or just a ghost of past? 

“Sasuke.” He ccame out of thoughts when Naruto called him. “Tsunade, she’s our principal here. She said she wanted to see me and I think I’m fucked.There were cameras in the basement and I forgot to take the tapes!”

—————————————

“Do you even know what you’ve done brat? How many times I toold you not to get close to there?”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you brought Sasuke back idiot.”

“How the hell do you even know his name? “

Sasuke watched as both kept yelling at each other. Tsunade didn’t lok different. She still looked the same way she did when he saw her last. He tried to watch her closely to catch her expressions. She obviously knew what was happening and he wanted answers. If this world was fake then he didn’t want to be there anymore and Tsunade seemed to be the only answer to his questions.

She sat down, sighing loudly. “Sit down, both of you.”

They exchanged a glanced at each other before sitting in front of her desk. She looked angry butthere was pain in her eyes, as if she had to go through something that could hurt her. She looked at Naruto before turning her head to Sasuke, taking a while to stare at him before looking back at Naruto again.

“You know who that is Naruto?” A quick node was the response she got which caused her to frown. “But that wasn’t supposed to happen. No one else can remember.”

“But you seem like you know me.”

Tsunade turned her eyes on Sasuke again, bittingher lips and frowning even harder.

“Because unlike everyone else I’ve never forgotten.” She looked up, looking a bit softer as she looked t Naruto again. “Because I din’t die to come back to life again but everyone else did…Everyone except me some others.”

Both teenagers looked at her with wide eyes. What the hell? But…But then how were everyone still alive? And how did SHE stay alive?

“Don’t look at me like that, I know you both want to know how it happened..I’ll start from the day Naruto sealed you Sasuke.” They both felt relieved when she started explaining, at least they could get some answers.

“He never told others about what he did, most people thought you were dead. I found out about it one day when I saw the seal on the cloak, then I realized why he never get the cloak out of his sight. Things passed and Naruto tried to make a cooperation between all shinobis. Everything was going fine, everyone was making new lives, even Naruto got married.”

“I did what?”

Naruto’s eyes were wide. He could remember somethings after the time he sealed Sasuke but not these. When did that happen?

“You don’t remember? i thought you said…”

“He remembers some things because I showed and trigged some of his memories with my sharingan.”

“WHAT?” She actually stood up from her sit but Sasuke didn’t even move. He still had his powers, Tsunade couldn’t even touch him. “That makes sense! That’s why he doesn’t remember what happened next.”

“I do! I just don’t remember everything. It keeps coming back sometimes but I don’t know which one is real and which one isn’t.”

Tsunade sat down again, looking at him with thoughtful eyes. “Then listen to what happened. You were married with two children. Her name was Hinata…I’m sure you know her.”

Naruto didn’t really felt that shocked anymore…He had a vision of himself on black yokota giving Hinata a ring…He just never considered it could be real!

“ Everyone thought you were happy but you weren’t the person you used to be anymore. You hardly ever smiled like always and you were at your office day and night. Sometimes we tried to talk to you, you tried to act like yourself but you weren’t there anymore. A few years latter you…died for the cooperation. A lot of people were against it and they all attacked atthe same time, it was like another war and a lot of people died…”

Naruto looked unsurely at Tsunade who’s stare was on the desk in front of her. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear more because he already could remember something…The death of many camrades, the times he spent at his office doing researches and the time he thought it was all over when Tsunade kneeled down to heal him.

“I got to be the last one to talk to you when everyone Konoha was destroyed. That day you smiled, I could see that time it was a real smile.” Her voice was starting to shiver, Naruto was like her own grandchild, she watched him grow twice and that day was the day she could never forget.

——————————–

“Don’t move Naruto.” She screamed as she tried to use her healing jutsu. She’d lost too many people that day and she couldn’t lose him too. 

“Give it up granny, it’s too late.”

“Shut up brat, since when do you give up this easily?”

“Who said I’m…giving anything…up?” He said between small coughes, even he knew that his voice was even hardly oudable but he didn’t feel bad about it, he smiles as a tear ran away from his eye. “We can see them all after this Tsunade… I didn’t…want to do it but…They attacked! It was my last chance to see them all again. It was my last chance to…make things right!”

“Stop talking, you can’t do this now.”

A hand reached forward to stop them from shivering as he smiled even wider. There was a sign of sadness in his eyes but the smile still looked real. “I’ll come back grany, don’t…cry. We all will, we’ll start a new where no one remembers the past and hatreds. We’ll come back differently…Shinobis will finally cooperate when the era of shinobis end. I…wished there was another way but they attacked and we couldn’t stop them.”

Tsunade just looked at her, not trusting her voice to say anything. She knew it was too late to save him so all she wanted was to let him say his last words.

“Thank you Tsunade, I can’t wait to see you again.” And with that, his hand finally fell on the ground and his eyes rolled upward, a smile still on his lips as he took his last breath. Tsunade reached down and took his hand again, preasuring on it as she let all the tears fall.

“You better keep your promise you brat.”

—————————————–

“You knew because of the past, people would never stop feeling all the hatreds that they did and you knew one day it could get out of hand. A lot of shinobis tried to help us and the rest were finding against us and eachother, it was a disaster!”

Naruto couldn’t take his stare away from Tsunade, he could remember, vagually. He wasn’t sure if it was a right decission or not but he could understand why his past self did it.

“It ended the era of ninjutsu for many people but a new era started. I realized that while you were on your own you were working on that jutsu. You tried everything and knew if they attacked shinobi’s would end up killing eachother over their pasts and revenges. So in order to protect your friends you attached yourself to a jutsu that would activate itself after your death. It would erase everything in the past in exchange of the lost lives of those that Naruto had seen at least once in his life.”

Sasuke turned his head to look at Naruto. He couldn’t read his expression but he knew Naruto was struggling with his thoughts. He knew he wouldn’t do the same if he was in Naruto’s shoes but he had to admit, it was better than doing nothing.

“All signs of konoha, suna and other contries were gone as if those never existed. The only thing left was the hokage tower and shinobis who were still alive but even they died after a while. I got to over come sickness and my age because of my healing abilities and for that reason I got to live long enough to see after years of erasing the past and hatreds, love started to spread and people began coming back to life. That’s why I swore to hide the past no matter what to make sure the past hatred wouldn’t come back and I did until you found the uchiha at the basement and brought him back.”

“I’m not regretting bringing him back.”

“But he’s the past itself and bringing him back is bad for everyone including himself. Now what is he going to do from now on? Live with you? How do you want to explain it to your family without bringing the past up? How about Sasuke’s family? You are friends with them, do you think Sasuke can take seeing them all the time but knowing they don’t even know him?”

Both teenagers looked at each other in concern, none of them knew the answer to those questions but they had to figure them out themselves, there was no other way!

————————————————————–

“You fell sleep so soon last night, is your friend that boring?”

“MOM, stop it. I was just tired.”

Kushina laughed as she looked at both teenagers and sat on Naruto’s bed with a huge grin. “So how long is he staying?”

“Just for a while, his family are having problems for now and he wants to change his school. Can he stay at least for a few nights?”

“Only if his family are okay with this. I don’t want polices in front of my house telling me I stole someone.” 

Naruto just laughed it off and sat beside her, feeling oddly lucky to have her mother in his life. He didn’t even care that Sasuke could see or what Kushina would think of his action, he just felt like giving her a hug.

“Hey, what’s wrong Naruto?” Her voice sounded concerned! How much he wanted to have a mother who could get concerned for him in his pervious life!

“Nothing, I just felt like doing it.”

Kushina’s hand reached up and combed his hair before messing it up and standing up with a smile. “I’d love to stay like that for longer but you know I have to go shopping before they close. Have fun kids.” And with that she left the room, leaving both Sasuke and Naruto alone in the room. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he was staring right back, none of them knew what to say but just by a look they could share so much. So many questions, so many memories, so many understandings.

“What would you do if you were me?”

“I just know I wouldn’t bother bringing everyone back to life.”

“Why not? Didn’t it end up good for all of us? Now we can live a normal life without fights and regrets.”

“It depends on what ‘we’ you are talking about. I have no life in this time.”

Naruto bit his lip, he didn’t know how to deny that. He knew there was a limit to the time Sasuke could stay with him and since he didn’t have any money or other friends who could take him in, his life really was at risk. 

“You really had to just kill me.”

“Shut up, I would never do that.”

“Yes because you rather seeing me living like this than to die and finally be at peace.”

Guilt started filling Naruto up. Sasuke could never understand, Naruto could never ever do that, even if he wanted to.

“I wouldn’t do it even if I’d go back on time.” That finally trigged Sasuke and he found himself rushing toward the blond, pushing him on his back and putting his hands on the tanned neck. 

“How dare you deciding what is best for me? I don’t want this life, why don’t you understand?” He didn’t know when he started yelling, thank God kushina wasn’t home or he’d have to be out of here just because of this. His hands were shivering on Naruto’s neck, he din’t want this life, he had no life here.

“And why the hell not? You think I’m gonna abanden you? We’ll do so-”

“I don’t want you to do anything for me anymore.”

“I don’t care what you want, right now you need someone and I’m not gonna leave you alone.”

They both could remember the last times they said the same exact words to each other, it fel like it was yesterday but nothing between them still seemed changed.

“Let me guess. Now is the time you tell me I’m still your friend and you felt hurt over my pain and then cause me more by your selfeshy.”A hard punch was the answer he got, he saw it coming but he didn’t feel like dodging. Naruto rolled them around, and locked Sasuke’s legs between his own legs before taking his hands and putting them on both sides of Sasuke’s face. 

“I’m just trying to make you happy. I’m not going to give up on your happiness this easily.”

“And why is that? And don’t give me the usual bulshit again because I won’t buy it.”

Why? Sasuke asked him many times and he tried, he tried so fucking hard to know the reason but he couldn’t, he realized the reason when it was too late. He could remember how. He realized it after his mirage, after Sasuke was already gone and he couldn’t tell him anymore.He saw the answer in his dreams, in the family was supposed to make him happy but didn’t because his home was elsewhere. It was too late to bring it up wasn’t it? Could he even put what he felt into words? He didn’t think so! Instead he just leaned down and closed his eyes so he couldn’t see Sasuke’s disgusted face when their lips touched. 

Sasuke’s expression was nothing like he imagined tho. He was just shocked and scared of what was happening. His eyes were widened and for a few seconds he forget to even breath. Deep down in his mind he always thought about that, since the first time Naruto kissed him in their academy but he never thought it could happen again. 

Naruto pulled away slightly before taking another pack on the lips, and staying inches away when he pulled away again. Opening his eyes and staring at the dark eyes of his once best friend, hoping it could transform the feeling without letimg him say it out loud. Sasuke stared at him for a few seconds, feeling like he could read that look like an open book. So many emotions were in those blue eyes and he didn’t think he could take them all so he closed his eyes and reached up again, letting Naruto know that he felt the same.

Naruto kissed him back without a hesitation and pushed his body down harder, wanting nothing but more connections between their bodies now that he was allowed to do this. Sasuke pushed his hands free to push them between the golden hair and pulling them closer. Trying to punish him for not doing this sooner by pulling them harder but all Naruto did in response was a bite in the lips. Sasuke pulled away with a smack sound to take his breath. They looked at each other with small pants, both knowing what their bodies wanted from the touch of their half hard arousals but none of them knew if it was a right thing to keep this up because none of them were ready for what it could bring with it afterwards.

“What are you doing?” Sasuke whispered as Naruto pushed down and made a small motion by grinding his member on him slowly. 

“I don’t know.” He really didn’t. As clishe as it sounded his body was just moving on its own. He couldn’t understand how but his body was burning with a strange desire that he never knew was this strong. He felt Sasuke pushing his lower body upward and pushed his face on the clear skin beneath him to stop himself from moaning out loud. 

Sasuke’s hand pulled his hair again, making him roll his hands around the neck his face was burried in and started putting small kisses on the spot. Their hips started moving faster and Sasuke gasped as Naruto bit down and sucked the spot, making them both pant harder. 

Pale hands moved away from his hair and sneaked beneath the orange shirt, caressing everything it reached. It burnt Naruto’s skin everywhere he touched, making him want to do more with the person lying beneath him, he waited so long for this, two different lives and just by those small touched he felt like he was losing his mind. 

He was tired of those damn black shirt he gave Sasuke that morning, it was on the way. He didn’t want to have anything between their skins and Sasuke seemed to agree with him since he brought his hands upward as Naruto began pulling his shirt off. He didn’t hesitate pulling his own shirt off and throwing it away. Strong arms rolled around his shoulders to bring him closer as their lips met again. They nipped, sucked and pushed harder on each other, trying to release the frustration which was built over thousands of years. 

They couldn’t stop their hands from touching everywhere they found, they just wanted to make sure they were really there, wanted to know that it was real and happening. They pulled away from the kiss but didn’t stop grinding their hips. Their members touching deliciously and sending pleasure all over their bodies. Sasuke’s hands found their ways to Naruto’s chest and started massaging them, feeling his legs shivering as Naruto moaned because of the touch. 

“I don’t know..what I’m doing Sasuke. I can’t stop. I just want you too much.” Naruto whispered between his pants, feeling already naked by the starved look Sasuke sent him in response. Another hard grind of croches was another response which made them both moan in pleasure but Naruto doesn’t want to continue that anymore. He pushed his hips completely down, stopping the movement before stealing another quick pack on Sasuke’s lips and then moving down.

Sasuke leaned on his hands to see what he was doing and his eyes widened when Naruto started unbuttoning his jean and pushed it down in one single move. His dick was out for Naruto stare in less than a second and Sasuke curled his toes at the sensation it gave him. Naruto looked at him before biting his lip and using his arms to open the thighs further and bringing them upward.

“Is this your first time?” The blond asked but Sasuke never responded. It wasn’t, he lived ith orochimaru for God’s sake and there were times he had to ‘Gain’ the power he wanted but he didn’t want to ruin the moment by talking about it. 

“Says the guy who’s going down on me. Do you do this often?”

“I never said you were right when you assumed I went to park with just my girlfriends. I swing both ways bastard. Now shut up and enjoy this.”

He let go of the spread legs and reached his hand to the hard cock to give it two small pumps before leaning down and puting it in his mouth, sucking hardly as he slowly pulled it out. Sasuke thanked God no one was there to hear him because the moans were impossible to stop at that point. Naruto smirked before leaning down again, rolling his tongue around the member and licking it, looking up as he reached further to suck on it again. Sasuke’s hands shivered and he fell down on the bed,shivering and panting as Naruto continued to suck him off.

Precum started coming out of his shelf but instead of leaning away Naruto just licked it as his hands kept Massaging the dark balls. Sasuke’s breath hitched ashe felt like his body was near orgasming. He took Naruto’s hair and pulled them as a warning at the last second, spraying his seed on the tanned face but he was too high to notice. 

Naruto watched him as he kept shivering and panting. His mind was full of nothing but him. He looked so god damn beautiful like this, it made him want to mess him up even more. He wanted to kiss every inch on that body and marke him everywhere before taking him and making him beg for more. He wanted more, so much more but he didn’t want to do something to make Sasuke hate him afterward. Shit, what were they doing? It was going so fast, So god damn fast.

Sasuke looked at him and instantly realized the hesitant in those blue eyes. “Are you chickening out scary cat?” The smirk on his face spoke of challenge, Naruto didn’t need to hear more. Sasuke obviously wanted the same thing and he knew he would explode if he wouldn’t do something about the way his body desired all of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat up before getting closer to Naruto and unbuttoning his jeans A part of him told him that it was a mistake but he didn’t want to listen to it. Deep down he waited for that moment for too long to give a fuck. He wanted Naruto and he wanted him right then and there.

He pushed the clothing down and throw it away. he kissed beside the hard shelf before reached upper and kissing the belly botton. He kept kissing as he got up and rached the pink lips again. Why didn’t they do this sooner again? Just kissing him felt like an addiction that he couldn’t get enough of.

They pulled away again and with a finale look at the eyes Naruto went to take some lube from his drawer. 

“You keep those there?”

“I’m a healthy teenage boy after all.” He said before reaching back for him. “So…ehh…Which position works better for you. I mean I don’t mind being a catcher but I just feel better when …Y’know?”

Sasuke thought about it for a second. None of these were strange to him, he’d done this before and actually what naruto asked suited better for him. There was just something arousing about having Naruto inside of him that he couldn’t explain. He didn’t answer, instead he just turned back and kneeled on his hands and legs, letting Naruto know he was okay to do it like that.

Naruto’s eyes widened, he still hah a hard time believing everything but he knew there was nothing in the world at that moment that could make him happier than that. He reached forward and spreaded the cheeks even further, letting the pink hole show itself even more. He wanted to enter but he didn’t want to be the only one who enjoyed it.

He purred some lube between the cheeks and touched the hole and messaged it, earning a low moan from the figure in front of him before pushing a finger inside. Sasuke gasped and started pulling the finger in, he pulled it out before pushing in. Trying to make sure he was doing it right before pushing another one inside. Rolling them around and trying to make it lose even tho it was too tight to even get that much in.

Sasuke took a deep breath when more fingers joined. It hurt already but it was nothing compared to the injuries he had in the war. he was used to this and the pain actually brought his dick more into life. Naruto pulled away when he finally felt like Sasuke was ready. He got closer and inserted his member at the entrance of Sasuke’s ass. He took a deep breath before kneeled on top of Sasuke and putting his hand on Sasuke’s. He Put a small kiss on Sasuke’s cheek before pushing inside.

They both moaned when the member started streching the muscles and Sasuke groped Naruto hardly. Unconsciously Sasuke was clenching and unclenching himself and it was driving the both crazy. Naruto tried to take a breath before pulling out and pushing inside again.

“Ah fuck.” It slipped out of Sasuke’s mouth before he could stop it. Appearently Naruto hit his sweet spot dead on because his whole body felt like it was falling apart.

Naruto took the hands harder in his palms before repeating his action, Sasuke felt like his body was torn in two peaces and the pain was unbearable but somehow, it actually sent more pleasures in his dick. Every movement of the hips and every hit on his prostate made him see stars. He just came but he felt like he could cum again any seconds. Naruto kept speeding up letting him yell and shutting his mind until he pulled out to switch their posossion.

“I want to see your face,”

He said as he turned Sasuke and pushed him back, not waiting before pushed his legs upward and intering him again. Somehow it felt more intimidate that way. Sasuke rolled his legs around Naruto’s neck as Naruto started going slowly again. His member was stoked between their body and robed against their bellies every time they moved. Naruto sped up, sending jolts of erophia as they got closer to their release. Sasuke came first, messing up their stomach before gripping Naruto harder and sending him over the edge.

Naruto pulled out before lying beside Sasuke. Both panting and trying to come out of their high. They both knew what they’ve done was something that none of them thought was possible but none of them felt bad about what happened. What they felt was actually satisfaction and relieve, none of them knew it was even possible but that was how things were.

“That was amazing.”

It really was, from all the times he had sex with others, it would take the higher part even tho they didn’t even try that hard, it just happened to bring them more pleasure.

“Now what does it mean?”

Sasuke couldn’t help asking. He loved what happened and he wanted it to mean something. He wanted it even more than the sex itself. Naruto looked at him for a few second before reacting his hand around him and putting a small kiss on his shoulder. None of them could say it yet but they didn’t need to, because they both knew.

——————-

“Sasuke we talked about it. They are your family, you have to do this.”

“But I don’t want to bring up the old scars back because of myself.”

Want it or not they are all there in that room, ready to talk.”

Sasuke looked at the door in front of him. They talked about everything and decided that Sasuke needed to talk to his family and tell them the truth. Not the whole truth, a small part of the truth. Enough to let them know Sasuke really was a part of them but not to bring back scars.He sighed, deciding it was time to do it and pushed the dorr open. 

Looking at them at Sitting at them all in Naruto’s roomThey looked curious about what was happening but none of them said anything as he entered and closed the door behind him.He felt awkward, what was he even going to say? His story was insane, who would believe him?

He sat on a chair in front of the bed all of them were sitting on.

“Can I help you…Sasuke was it?”

Itachi asked, somehow it actually made him feel like shit even more. Out of all people, Itachi was the one he wanted to remember him the most.

“I…need to talk to you. All of you!” He looked at the ground as he started. He couldn’t read his fathers expression anyway but Itachi looked nothing but curious. Mikoto in the other hand looked like she was ready to hear it, as if she could sense what he wanted to say and that didn’t let him keep looking at them.

“I know it might sound impossible but my name is Sasuke…Uchiha Sasuke! Your child and Itachi’s brother.”

He didn’t look up but his heart was beating so hard, no one said anything for a while and it sped up his heartbeat even more.

“Is Naruto playing another one of his pranks? What is the meaning of this?” Itachi sounded amused as if someone just told him a joke, Sasuke was just about to agree that yes, it was just a joke until he heard what his mother said.

“Itachi, let him talk.” He looked up, he could see something in his mother’s eyes. Emotions that he knew but couldn’t believe was there, he bite his lip to stop himself from getting more emotional.

“I can show you. Please don’t get scared, I’m not going to hurt you.”

He activated his sharingan, he could see his brother and father looking at him with panic but somehow his mother just looked at him with a soft expression that told him ‘go on’.

The genjutsu happened and he started by showing them the first thing he remembered of coming home with his mother after shopping for the night to cook together. Their house looked so clean and full of life. Itachi came home after school and Sasuke jumped to hug him.

“Can we play tonight niisan?”

“No Sasuke, he has studying.”

“I’ll do it latter mother.”

He could see how it was affecting his family. He showed them all their good time, the time Fogaku told Sasuke he was proud of him, them time Sasuke and Itachi played, the times they were all happy and laughed together. He looked down again as soon as the genjutsu stopped. When no one said anything for a while he looked up and saw his family looking at him with wide eyes, he could even see that Itachi was crying.

He stood up,walking toward Sasuke. “Sasuke…Is this really…?” He couldn’t finish it because just by looking at his family like that Sasuke’s eyes got teary as well. He didn’t want to cry, didn’t want to show them how weak he was by crying but the damn tears started falling down on their own.

“where have you been until now?” His father asked, he could tell from his voice that he was worried…They remembered! They finally remembered! It made him smile even though the tears didn’t stop falling.

“I was sealled for thousands of years until Naruto found me the other day. I didn’t want to tell you because of the pains it would cause but…”

“Shut up Sasuke,I would hunt you down if you wouldn’t…I can’t believe we forgot.” Itachi said before pulling him in his arms, remembering all the times he pushed him away instead. Sasuke’s tears feel harder when his mother and father also closed their arms around both of them. They were all there and they remembered. Now he had everything he wanted in his life…Was this really real?

“Shh, you’re home now Sasuke.”

He was…wasn’t he? After years of being alone, years of suffering he finally had his family and they still loved him, he had the man he loved for most of his life smiling and crying for him outside of the door and a chance to start new and have a better future!Really, what else could he ask for? He really had everything he ever wanted.


End file.
